Un Parpadeo de Luz
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: El pasado deja heridas en el cuerpo, pero sobretodo en el corazon. Una larga vida solo puede arrastrar sangre y dolor. No existe una luz que pueda cegar a la inmensa oscuridad que hay en esos ojos, pero... la esperanza puede salvar hasta al ser equivocado


Bueno, aca traigo una historia realmente triste! T_T o que pretende ser triste... Esta basado en un mad que realmente amo, por su cancion, historia y diseño. Es mas, la letra de la cancion es la de la cancion del mad, y el titulo, es el del mad pasado a español. Segun Youtube y la autora del sub que encontre xD.

El mad es este: http:/*.com/*watch?v=uHNXUTa*OSMk

Quitenle los asterizcos y ya =) Recomiendo, absolutamente esto: **Para leer esta historia, es recomendable ver el MAD. O escuchar su cancion.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son de Himaruya Hidekaz. El MAD tampoco me pertenece, tampoco la cancion.  
**Nota:** El titulo ''Parpadeo de Luz'' es, en japones, segun el video, ''Tayuta'', el titulo original del MAD.  
**Advertencias:** Ortografia y OC.

* * *

**Un Parpadeo de Luz**

Sin decir una palabra, estoy mirando fijamente

Estoy mirando la televisión. Solo pasan puras malas noticias; guerras, asesinatos, protestas, etc. El amarillismo no tiene fin.

El lugar en que mis agitados sentimientos se enfrentan.  
Lo que siempre faltan en nuestras palabras.

Mientras miro la TV, siento un viento en mi espalda, el vacio y la soledad que me rodeaban eran inmensas, pero… ya debería estar acostumbrado a eso, siempre eh estado así.

No puedo hablar, porque no hay nadie para escuchar.

Mi mano solitaria se alza sola, esperando que alguien la tome del otro lado…

Esta dejando atrás el significado de nuestras manos entrelazadas.

…Pero no hay nada, ni nadie.

Mi mano solitaria se comprime, con frustración. No hay nadie a mi lado, nadie que me acompañe.

Ahora, antes de que nuestros recuerdos brillen, mírame.

Hubo un momento en mi vida que fui feliz. Pese a las heridas y al malestar físico, mi corazón saltaba de la alegría. Con solo ver ese rostro hermoso que tenias… esos ojos azules que me encantaban, mi precioso niño, mi amado tesoro…

¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué fue de nuestro amor, Alfred?

Si tus palabras se han secado, esta bien si no las pronuncias nunca mas.

No puedo evitar tomar mi rostro, empiezo a hacer arcadas, como si quisiera vomitar, pero solo contenía el llanto que se estaba guardando en mis ojos.

El recuerdo de la independencia vuelve a mi, fugaz y nítido como siempre.

La bandera con mi escudo, tus gritos de libertad, cuando te apunte con el mosquete, el solado de juguete…

Todo eso se perdió, no hay nada más que buscar. Esos recuerdos que nos unieron, ahora nos separaron… posiblemente para siempre.

Mi adorado Alfred… ¿Dónde estas?

Este planeta me esta transformando hoy nuevamente.

A mi mente ahora llegan recuerdos de mi infancia.

Si me preguntan que es lo que mas recuerdo de cuando era niño, es, bueno, la soledad. Siempre estaba solo. Todos me dejaban de lado, por muchos motivos, era considerado una especie de demonio por todos.

Odiaba ver las espaldas de mis hermanos. España, Prusia y Francia. Siempre estuve viendo sus espaldas, como crecían y yo seguía igual, no hacia nada para cambiar mi situación.

Los dolorosos recuerdos que tenían que ver con ellos, se volvían cristales clavados en mi corazón. Lo detestaba… me daban ganas de vomitar al recordar todas esas cosas.

Y me aferro firmemente para que no se deshaga de mí, pero…

Las etapas de mi vida se marcan a fuego, bien distintas la una de las otras.

De pequeño fui un aprendiz, de adolescente un guerrero. Y de adulto… un pirata.

Mi espada manchada de sangre viene a mi mente, adoraba ese color, adoraba ver a los enemigos suplicar por piedad, mientras yo los acababa sin alma.

La oscuridad que había en mi alma en ese momento no tenía límites, no había luz, nada más que odio y poder.

Hasta que…

Lo que eh sujetado es tu pequeña mano.

Te encontré. Sostuviste mi mano como si fuese tu héroe, mientras que era el villano de la historia.

Me sonríes también, y yo solo te miro, confundido de que alguien me trate así, sin desprecio. ¿Acaso te agradaba? Al parecer si, por eso me escogiste.

La sujeto fuertemente, pretendiendo protegerla.

Te estoy cargando en mis brazos, en mis recuerdos. Y miro tu hermoso rostro al dormir, pareces un ángel.

MI ángel.

Estas tranquilo en mi presencia, entre mis brazos. Las lágrimas caen en mi rostro y me aferro a ti con fuerza, desesperado por la idea de que te marches algún día.

Si tan solo no me hubiese esperanzado… no habría sido tan duro.

Ahora, antes de que tus recuerdos brillen, mírame.  
Seguiré sujetando tu temblorosa mano.

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo, como cristales.

De nuevo la Independencia en mi mente, las palabras que nos dijimos, todo lo que vivimos, todo reducido a esto: una guerra egoísta, entre personas egoístas.

Ya no hay quien duerma tranquilo a mi lado, ya no hay un niño al cual abrazar; proteger y educar, solo hay un guerrero en frente de mí. No queda nada del América que crie y ame. Nada…

Solo me desplomo, la historia bien sabida. Nada más. Solo otra historia parecida.

_Harás traer todo lo místico y existente_

El mosquete cae. Y la lluvia baña mis lágrimas

_Nunca te darás cuenta, pero siempre regresaras por más._

Los recuerdos de los años posteriores avanzan… todo resumido en segundos solamente.

Japón y mi alianza con él.

La muerte de Juana de Arco a mis manos, la cara de desolación y odio de Francia, bañada en tristeza. El adiós a una valerosa guerrera.

Las potencias del Eje; Alemania, Italia y Japón. Y nosotros, las Fuerzas Aliadas: Estados Unidos de América, Reino Unido, Rusia, China y Francia.

Los barcos de mis años de pirata, mis logros, la derrota de Antonio y su armada Invencible, Hong Kong mi pertenencia después de la Guerra del Opio. La ira de China frente a esto.

Mi Reina, mi Majestad.

América y Canadá en caballo, yo observándolos con una sonrisa.

Los días de juerga y fiesta. El alcohol haciéndome feliz.

La Guerra Fría, la Unión Soviética vs Estados Unidos.

El día que conocí a Seychelles y la traje a mi lado. Como se la quite a ese bastardo del vino, su risa se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Las heridas de guerra, la opresión en mi corazón. Vi la muerte en esas épocas, mi cuerpo quedo destrozado, peor que antes. América… ¿Por qué me cuidaste aquella vez? ¿No era que ya no te importaba? Alfred… mi amor… ¿Por qué?

Todo se repite, como en una película. Son imágenes abrumadoras, que me causan un gran y terrible dolor. El pasado, el presente… todo me causa dolor. Y las esperanzas de un futuro mejor se van, con el viento que sopla.

Ahora, antes de que tus recuerdos brillen, mírame.

Volviendo a la realidad. Mis memorias se esfuman de un momento a otro y me doy cuenta de que el cable de la TV no andaba. Maldición…

La temblorosa mano, es verdad, me pertenece.

Busco el control remoto para apagarla e irme a dormir. O quizá a comer algo por algún lugar.

Me sorprendo al ver un brazo que de la nada, y sosteniendo el aparato que buscaba, apaga el electrodoméstico.

Era… él…

¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿América?

-Al… -iba a hablar, cuando hace algo que me hace poner nervioso.-

Toma mi mano de sorpresa, y me mira con una sonrisa, esas que yo tanto amaba.

-Hola, my love, ¿Me extrañaste? –Me dijo, yo solo… llore y me abrace a él.-

Aun después de todo lo que vivimos… hay algún rastro de luz en mi oscura realidad. Esa luz, se llama Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

Bueno, para los que vieron el MAD se daran cuenta que el final no hay abrazo, solo un toque de manos entre USA y UK. Pero bueno, queria ponerle mas amor a la pairing =).

Gracias a todo aquel que la lea, comente y demas, gracias, de antemano.

Bye~


End file.
